mopsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tea Mongerer
'Tea Mongerer' ''The Luchador'' '' '' Background *Comes from tea family *Former face wrestler in the Mexican Wrestling Federation *Protector/scrap fighter of MOPS Excerpt from Bureau records Known by the TV name "Traficante De Té" or Tea Mongerer, this individual's real identity is currently being dug up by Agent f-12-3729, pending unsealing records from Mexico. A man with a large following in the wresting circuits, Tea Mongerer had a successful career that stretched from the early 1980s into the mid 2000s. Rumor has it that his name is in reference to a corporate hostile takeover of a mildly famous tea farm that hailed from the Mexico state of Oaxaca. The family refused to sell out to the global company named Jian Fu Group and were found dead ruled a tragic accident. The man is branded as a vigilante by local authorities and has had numerous stints in local jails due to various altercations with Jian Fu Group's employees. The local inhabitants of various towns found around Oaxaca have been quoted calling the wrestler as, "Defensor del Pueblo". His fame eventually waned, but he can be found in local circuits. Often seen riding a tricked out Harley with tea leaves, locals still sing about his exploits in the ring, as well as out of it. A notable event has him meeting up with another character of interest, Aldrich Gresham. The two paired up during the late 2000s to scour the streets of Hong Kong to recover an ancient text rumored to be a Tea Mongerer family heirloom of divination. They eventually recovered the tome, which Tea Mongerer entrusted to his new friend. He has been recently spotted in the state of Pennsylvania and has a warrant for arrest for vandalism and assault against a Jian Fu Group mascot. A minor note of interest found by Agent f-12-9863 found that Frank Smith wrote numerous fan letters to Tea Mongerer. Could be worth further investigation. Agent d-03-8526 Origin Based on local Oaxaca folklore, Tea Mongerer grew up in a poor farmhouse in the rural hills of Oaxaca. He was a man of great heart and muscles, and would stick his neck out for his family and friends. Wanting to only live a simple life of taking after the family business of tea cultivation, this destiny was not his to have. Friction arose with the arrival of the Jian Fu Group consortium. They brought promises of a better life for most of the residences, given they forfeit claims to their growing rights. Tea Mongerer's family refused this offer multiple times. The last time Teamongerer saw his family, he was being thrown in the local jail for assaulting a Jian Fu Group PR member. Returning to see his childhood home charred, with only a single tea cup and dish surviving, he doned on the name of Tea Mongerer. Relying upon his occasional charm and his disregard for danger, Tea Mongerer took on smaller fights before being noticed by a scout for the MWA(Mexican Wresting Federation). He took this chance, all while scheming to prove the treachery of the Jian Fu Group's savage slaughter of his family. While wresting, he fell madly in love with a fellow wrestler known as El Dragón, but he could not show it since this wrestler was Tea Mongerer's heel. Regretfully, Tea Mongerer threw his love off of the cage match in the Zacatecas State arena, sealing his fame but costing him his love. His fame eventually waned in the MWA, but people can see him occasionally guest star in some hall of fame matches. Recently, he was drawn to Pennsylvania after a fanatical fan, Frank Smith, wrote to Tea Mongerer begging him to visit and help Frank win a boat. It didn't hurt that Jian Fu Group was also opening a Tea Evangelization center 5 blocks from Frank's house. Family and Relations * El Dragón - Former MWA wrestler and love interest * Frank Smith - Mega Fan * Aldrich Gresham - Former Associate